Bajo la Noche de París
by Lady Dark Malfoy
Summary: Lejos del mundo mágico,Hermione continúa con su vida en la famosa ciudad Luz.¿Encontrará allí lo que considera perdido durante años.REVIEWSS!


BAJO LA NOCHE DE PARIS  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conozcan son de la mejor escritora que nos a dado el mejor de todos los libros. Los que no conozcan son inventados por mi ¬.¬  
  
N/A : Lo que esta entre «...» esta en frances y lo que esta entre "..." es la traduccion.  
  
Cap. 1 "Aniversario y algo mas"  
  
Hoy sería un día normal para la joven vida de Hermione Granger, pero no lo es. En este día se cumplen ya dos años desde que no le vuelve a ver la cara a la persona que nunca penso que fuera el amor de su vida ni a su mejor amigo. También del nuevo retorno del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y, por ultimo, se cumplen dos años donde los únicos sentimientos que sentía Hermione eran la tristeza y la desesperación.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********** A través de un hermoso ventanal, unos rebeldes rayos de sol se cuelan en la acogedora, pero desordenada habitación de una joven, ya hecha toda una mujer, de 24 años que se encontraba sumergida en un profundo sueño. Perezosamente abre sus ojos del color de la miel, y, con desgana, se acerca hacia donde provienen esos rayos que la despertaron. Parándose sobre la punta de sus pies, descorre las blancas cortinas que cubrían delicadamente la ventana para poder observar la asombrosa ciudad que tiene frente a ella...  
  
Coloridos carteles de las marcas más famosas del mercado de los perfumes y de la moda adornan la calle principal de una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo, tanto mágico como muggle. Por esa calle varias parejas y familias se encaminan para realizar sus compras cotidianas. Hermione, mientras miraba cada detalle, no pudo evitar sentir ese vacío en su pecho desde hacia ya dos años. Dos años sin ver su rostro, sin ahogarse en su mirada, sin sentir sus besos, sus caricias... dos años sin escuchar su voz. Además hace dos años que no sonríe de las bromas y de las locuras que hacían sus amigos, en especial de él, del niño- que-vivió. Ya con lágrimas amenazando con salir, recordó que un día como ese, ellos dos habían partido junto con parte de la Orden del Fénix en busca del Innombrable, ese maldito ser que arruinó la vida de tantos otros, sólo para conseguir la pureza de la sangre, siendo él mismo un sangre mezclada. Pero de pronto recordó la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma tiempo atrás: no preocuparse mas por hechos que ya pasaron; y, súbitamente una pregunta se le formuló en su mente... ¿Cómo poder olvidar a las personas que más amas sin saber si están vivas o no?. Alejando todo recuerdo alguno y retomando la fuerza y la valentía de la Gryffindor que era, se dispuso a arreglarse. Debía de estar al mediodía en el despacho principal de su jefe porque habían elegido a su nuevo representante. La verdad es que no sabía la razón por la cual habían despedido al anterior –Tal vez por malversación de fondos- se dijo a sí misma. Luego de darse una ducha rápida agarró de su guardarropa un strapless color negro y un pantalón verde militar ajustado con delgadas líneas blancas ubicadas de arriba hacia abajo (N/A: yo tengo el mismo ^.^). Pulcramente maquillada y peinada salió de su apartamento y caminó hacia su trabajo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ Toc-toc-toc... El ruido de sus tacos retumbaban por los pasillos haciendo enloquecer a más de uno que pasara por allí. Con ansias de saber con que clase de persona se encontraría para que organizara su dinero (y también su vida) Hermione abrió las puertas del despacho de par en par y sin mas entró. Toda una habitación decorada con la más fina de las decoraciones sorprendió a una apurada Hermione, que nunca había estado en ese lugar en su vida porque siempre la atendían en otros despachos pero jamas en el principal, lugar en donde trabajaba su jefe: el Sr. Jean Laurent Delacroix.  
  
Bonjour Mademoiselle Hermione- saludó alegremente Delacroix, un apuesto y bonachón hombre de 47 años; delgado y de ojos de un tono turquesa, que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello rubio oscuro en los que se notaban ya varios vestigios de la vejez, al igual que en su rostro.  
  
Bonjour Sr. Delacroix- respondió cortésmente – Vine «comme vous je suis prescrit cela». ( "como usted me lo ordenó")  
  
Oui, oui, ya veo. Bueno, te «je présente a tu nouvellement» manageg. ( "te presento a tu nuevo ...")  
  
Y con un ademan de su mano, señalo la silla que tenia enfrente de él, y que le daba el respaldo a la mirada analizadora de Hermione. El hombre entendió el gesto de Delacroix y consecuentemente se giro en su asiento (que era giratorio) y le dio la cara a la persona a la que debería de organizarle la vida a partir de ese instante.  
  
Bonjour Srta. Granger, encantado de volverla a ver- manifestó cordialmente en un acento muy inglés que hizo estremecer a Hermione .  
  
¿Tú?  
  
Ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°°¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤°º`°°¤ø,¸º°¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°°¤ø,¸°°¤ø,¸¸,ø¤°°`°°¤ø,¸°°¤ø,¸¸,ø¤°°`°°¤Ø  
  
Hoollaa!!! Uff... por fin pongo mi 1° fic. Tarde en pasarlo y ponerlo porque me mude y tuve que ponerme una conexión nueva ^-^ (es horrendo mudarse y mas hacer toda la conexión YO sola ×.×)y también actualizarme con los fic que algun@s tiene aquí.  
  
Bueno, pasando al fic que terminaron de leer, se preguntaran en dónde trabaja Herm y quien es el nuevo manager. Esas preguntas y talvesss algunas mas se responderán en el siguiente capitulo (que quizás tarde un poco xque todavía no lo tengo ideado XP).  
  
Espero que les halla gustado y que opinen, xque talves así pueda subir mas rápido el próximo cap.!!! REVIEWSSSS!!!  
  
SaLuDoS a ToD@S!!  
  
ø°°¨¤ Làðÿ Ðä®k Må£ˆøÿ ¤¨°°ø 


End file.
